A Vampire Christmas Carol
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike and Angel are spending the holidays together alone in Angel's suite above his office and Spike brought along his wish list. Has he been naughty or nice? *Wink* Warning: Slash! Boys playing with boys, and daddy kink! enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

**A Vampire Christmas Carol**

Spike walked into the living area of Angel's personal suite, seeing the other vampire setting on the floor against the couch. The suite boasted three great rooms; master bedroom with attached master bath, living room complete with fire place, and kitchen. All rooms carpeted with an expensive brand Spike didn't much care about. They had turned off all the lights and lit a fire in the fire place. Spike knew Angel was never one to appreciate warmth, but he figured he and Angel could enjoy the romantic ambiance together just the same.

Carrying to mugs of special blood Spike had made, complete with little marshmallows on top, Spike adjusted the Santa hat on his head and walked over to Angel who was reclined against the couch. A large model that matched the color scheme of the entire flat, the couch dominated most of the setting area. The burber carpet soft against their bare skin as Spike took a seat beside his grandsire, who took one of the warm mugs with a smile.

"It's a new concoction I came up with. A cross between hot chocolate an blood, hope you like," Spike said as he took a sip from his own mug. Angel leaned in to Spike's side and snuggled to the blonde vampire. Both had only bothered to dress in a pair of pants each, lounge pants, while they sat up after a long bout of love making.

Spike put his arm around Angel as the dark vampire took a sip of the contents in the mug. Angel frowned looking at it, "this is good, what is it?"

Spike smiled at that, "well, I took Joyce's hot chocolate recipe and made a few adjustments for the blood. Used white chocolate instead, I think it turned out well." Spike looked at his mug, it half empty already.

"It's damned good, Spike. Thanks," Angel looked at the inside of the mug too.

Spike nodded and leaned his head against Angel's where the dark head was leaned against his shoulder. "I'm glad that necklace ended up here, bringing me to you Angel." When Angel looked up Spike decided to continue, since he let that bit out. "It's been a while since The Scourge of Europe, you're about the only family I have left. I doubt Dru is coming back."

Angel thought about that, he wouldn't voice that if Dru did come back she'd probably be calling for 'daddy' anyway. Angel contemplated what Spike had just said, "I'm glad you ended up here too, Spike. I really did miss you." Angel looked at the tree the two had put up and the few other decorations. The tree boasted ornaments of all shapes and sizes, the majority of which were red and blue; fake snow and icicles, and cheery twinkling Christmas lights. "Spending Christmas with you means a lot to me Spike, just the two of us together."

Spike snorted, rolling his eyes, as he finished off his mug of bloody chocolate. "Yeah, whatever ponce. You just wanted my dick again."

Angel looked up at him, "I don't think that's it, Spike. I think you really like being with me instead of those in Sunnydale. I think you even missed me."

Spike considered that for a minute before shrugging, "maybe, but if you tell any one I'll deny it." Spike sat the mugs on the coffee table they'd shoved to the side. He slipped an arm around Angel as they enjoyed the firelight from the fireplace. Thankfully it seemed most demons and baddies took the holidays off, so they could relax on Christmas and enjoy each other's company.

The firelight cast shadows along the room, where no other lights were on except for the lights of the Christmas tree. Presents were carefully set under it, all of them from each other to each other. They had already exchanged gifts with the others of the group a few days ago before the offices closed for the holidays. Spike honestly couldn't wait to exchange gifts; it would be the first time in a very long time he could celebrate with a member of his vampire family.

Angel closed his eyes and started to purr, the warm from the fire warming his typically cold dead body. The ambiance of the Christmas atmosphere relaxing him and putting him in a good mood for once, and now that Spike was here with him he found himself not brooding as much over the sins of his past. True, Spike was what he was because of him. Not directly because of him, but had he not made Dru then Dru would not have made him.

He felt a smack to the back of his head, and heard Spike's baritone voice, "oi, your brooding again. It's Christmas, innit? Should be full of good cheer and whot not. Peace on Earth an goodwill toward men, or some such rubbish."

"Well aren't you just the spirit of Christmas, Spike." Angel replied sarcastically.

"I am, an don't you bloody forget it." Spike smirked as he rubbed a hand up and down Angel's back. Jerking a bit, he seemed to remember something. "Oi, almost forgot." He reached into the front pocket of his lounge pants and started to dig around. He came forth with a folded piece of paper, "my Christmas list!"

"Tomorrow is Christmas, Spike. Isn't it too late to be asking for anything?" Angel asked as he looked at the paper.

Spike smirked handing over the list to Angel, who took it, "not for what I want, caveman brow." Spike sat there waiting while Angel read the list.

Angel took the list and started to open it. He started out at the top, and after scanning the paper quickly he began to read aloud and this is what he read in Spike's elegant hand:

My Christmas Wishes

I want you to Deck your Halls with my balls as we remove our gay apparel.

I want you to Jingle my Bells all the way.

I want to make the Silent Night loud with your screams.

I want our Night to be Holy, your hole preferably.

I want you Angel O, Cum Angel.

I want your nuts resting on my open thighs

I want my Angel to have cum all night

I'll come upon my Angel's rear

All I want for Christmas is you on your knees.

I want my Little Vampire Boy to cum, I tell you.

I wana have myself a randy little Christmas

I want my Oh, Ho under the mistletoe

After Angel read the list he looked over at Spike who was grinning that insufferable grin that Angel sometimes wanted to wipe off his face. "Only you would be able to pervert the holidays like this." Angel said, holding up the paper.

"Oi, I've been a good boy I 'ave. I think I deserve a little somethin'," Spike said, lifting the glass of newly acquired Jack Daniels to his lips.

Angel considered that for a moment and looked the list over again and smiled, "well, I think I can get you a few of these before midnight."

Spike grinned at that, the set time wasn't that far away, "that sounds like a challenge, luv." Spike said, setting his glass of whiskey to the side. He pushed Angel down to the fur rug in front of the fireplace as Angel set the paper to the side.

"It might be," Angel said as he stretched out beneath Spike. He smirked, "how many times do you think we can do it in..." He craned his head up to look at the clock, "…an hour and a half?"

Spike grinned, already attacking Angel's neck with lips and teeth, "oh, I think we can get a marathon into that time, luv." Spike's hands trailed down Angel's sides as he aimed for the lounge pants that rode low on Angel's hips. "I was never one for jumpin' around, let's start at the top. I want to deck your halls with my balls…" He flipped Angel over, so the vampire was on all fours, and pulled the pants down until they were to his knees.

He made quick work of Angel's hole, leaning in and licking it until it started to gape a little from constant use. Spike pointed his tongue and dove in, licking the walls and spreading his saliva around to slick the way. As soon as the hole was slicked, Spike sat up on his knees and lined his hard cock with Angel's hole. "Come to think of it, we could probably cover the first four all at once," Spike shoved in with one long stroke, burying himself to the hilt in Angel's hole, "as long as you scream, luv, we'll cover the first four all at once like this. Would you like me to outline it?"

Angel grunted as Spike entered him, "I think I can imagine, Spike. But since you seem to be unable to do anything but run your mouth why don't you tell me."

Spike slapped Angel's ass three times in quick succession, "whot did you just say to your master boy?"

Angel shouted after the sudden spanking combo, and held himself perfectly still. "I mean, why don't you outline it for me Master."

Spike smirked, "that's what I thought you said, poppet." Spike thrust himself into the wanton hole quickly, to give Angel a bit of a reward. "The first four are covered thus: deckin your halls, or thighs, with my balls. Jingling my balls each time they hit you," to accentuate this Spike thrust in once again, causing his balls to lurch forward and hit Angel's. "Gona make the silent night loud with your screams soon. An it'll be a holy night all around as I use your hole, how's that?"

Angel nodded as he thrust himself back each time Spike pulled out, even the tiniest bit, and shoved back in. Spike gripped Angel's hips as he started to piston in and out of the hole he was in. Closing his eyes, Spike focused on reaming Angel good as he curled his toes in the expensive carpeting. Boy but he was glad he wasn't the one who was going to have to steam clean that thing later.

Spike groaned as he sped up, "oh, god yes Angel. Scream for me luv, cum an scream for me." Spike continued his dirty talk while fucking Angel, he was always a very vocal lover and he found that it actually got his partner off a lot faster. Spike gave one final slap to Angel's ass as he felt the other vampire clench around him. Just as the two were cumming Spike shoved as deeply as possible and said, "Angel o, come Angel!" Spike smirked having worked in number five there and let the vampire sink down onto the ground to rest.

Spike slowly pulled out; a bit of cum coming with him, and left Angel there to rest as he went to find something that had sprung to his mind. They were going to have fun in the next hour and a half then he wanted to have fun properly. He went to one of the gifts lying under the tree and liberated it of the belled ribbon. The bells sounded merrily as they were pulled from the package. Spike gave them a shake to hear them tinkle and smirked looking over to Angel. He came back over to the older vampire and poked him in the side, "turn over, ponce, I got a prezzie for ya."

Deciding not to argue with the insult, Angel did roll over onto his back and settled while he watched Spike hold the belled ribbon up. Angel raised a brow, curious where that was supposed to go, when Spike quickly got between his legs. "Spike, where are those supposed to go," Angel asked.

Spike smirked and lifted Angel's limp penis, unable to get completely erect so fast after an orgasm, and moved it out of the way. "I think you can guess, poppet." Spike cupped Angel's balls in his palm, rolling and massaging them gently, before winding the red satin ribbon around Angel's balls. He adjusted it so that the bells lay in front, right against Angel's balls, and tied a pretty bow with the ribbon. The ribbon wasn't meant to be so tight to cut off orgasm, instead it was meant only to adorn and provide a bit of naughty fun. The bells would ring each time Angel jarred his balls, and that would be any time he walked or…participated in other activities.

"Well, if that ain't a pretty sight…" Spike said as he made a few final adjustments to the ribbon before setting back to look at his work. "Pretty little present all wrapped up for me to enjoy," Spike mumbled as he leaned forward to lick up the remaining cum on Angel's belly. He circled his tongue around the bellybutton he came in contact with, dipping in a little, before continuing on his exploration of the muscled stomach.

"Spike…" Angel pleaded as he lay watching the younger vampire clean his stomach of his own spent passion. "Don't stop," Angel asked as Spike looked up at the mention of his name.

"Never gona stop luv, now up we go. I did the work last time, it's your turn this time." Spike pulled Angel up into a somewhat setting position, and then pulled until the older vampire was over him, straddling his body. Angel had an idea where this was going, and he was excited to say the least. His cock began to fill and the reason for adorning his scrotum with the bells became clear.

Spike stuck a couple fingers into Angel's already used hole, just to make sure that it was open enough, and guided his tip to the hole. He pushed back in quickly, causing Angel to take in an unneeded breath, "that's right luv, take it all. I think we're covering number six here rather nicely. Got you, an your balls, restin on my open thighs…" Spike smirked as he pushed up one more time to get the full length of his cock in.

Impaled on Spike's cock as he was, Angel began to rise and fall to fuck himself on said cock. As he rose and fell the bells attached to the ribbon around him tinkled merrily, sounding off as each stroke in happened. Only Spike would find a way to give voice to their lovemaking in such a way. An act that should have been silent save for harsh pants and broken words now sounded that of jingling bells. Angel found it hard to be mad at Spike for perverting such a Christmas icon now that he had the vampire's cock up his ass doing delicious things to him.

Spike gave a slap to Angel's ass, to get the other vampire to jerk and jingle the bells a little harder, and used his vampire strength to lift Angel and slam him down a little faster. Spike continued to make Angel ride his cock until he felt the familiar build up in his own balls signaling his impending orgasm. Spike brought his hand forward, gripping Angel's cock tight in the snug channel of his hand, and began to stroke the vampire toward climax. Within seconds Angel was screaming Spike's name and covering the vampire's chest with his seed. This spurred Spike's own release and he deposited another load deep within Angel's bowels.

Covered in sticky cum, they both would undoubtedly need a shower later, but for now Spike concentrated on getting all the wishes on his list covered just as Angel had challenged. Angel was astonished to find Spike was able to get it up again so quickly, he however needed a moment to recover. Spike was nothing if not considerate. He laid Angel out and gave him time to recover from their session. However, Angel quickly found his vision full of Spike as the vampire knelt over his face, hand on his cock stroking to keep himself hard and on edge.

"Perfect time to work in number seven, wouldn't you say poodle?" Spike continued to stroke his ridged erection; he knew he was being mean forcing Angel to do all of this all at once. But he knew the other vampire loved every minute of it. "Open up," Spike said as he angled his cock down to fill Angel's mouth, who opened up obediently. He took on all of the length Spike had to offer him, swallowing as it went past his gag reflex and down his throat. Angel would have enjoyed this better if his hands were tied and he unable to refuse Spike stuffing his cock down his throat. Another fantasy of his that could be visited another time.

Spike held his cock in Angel's throat for a moment, making the vampire hold it there for a while, and then started to move it in and out. Spike threw his head back in abandon as his cock was engulfed in Angel's wet mouth.

Having the experience to know what Spike liked, Angel then started to alter suction power with each stroke, focusing mostly on the head. Spike's thrusts sped up slowly as he worked toward his orgasm, "would love to see you tied, luv. Tied down on all fours with a ring gag in so you can't refuse my cock at either end. Wouldn't that be a sight, might be enough to make me cum without much effort." Spike said as he continued to thrust deeply into Angel's throat. It was only seconds later the vampire was filling Angel's other end with cum, making Angel swallow every bit of it before pulling back out of his throat enough to allow Angel to clean him properly.

"That's it, luv, clean me up. You let some of that cum escape I see, messy eater you are… Clean up your mess now." Spike held the base of his cock to hold it steady while Angel strained upwards to reach his tongue to the spots that needed to be cleaned of cum. Spike held him down, setting on the vampire's chest, and enjoyed watching the struggle to do as Spike had bid him. "Bet your rock hard again, aren't you? Hard after Daddy used you like the little boy whore you are."

Spike smirked and finally got up after he was satisfied with the cleaning job, "looks like Daddy needs a chance to recover first though." Spike looked around a moment to see what he could set Angel to do while he took a moment to recover his own erection. "Go take the mugs into the kitchen and refill them. Should be more of that blood I made on the stove keepin warm."

Angel scrambled up to do just that, his balls jingling as he moved from the bells that were still attached to him. "Make sure you don't leak any cum anywhere, either," Spike said as he sat on the floor in front of the fire place. He had seen some cum dripping down Angel's thighs and wanted to give him another task to focus on as well.

"Yes, daddy," Angel replied as he clenched the muscles of his ass to keep all the cum his daddy had deposited there from leaking out.

Returning with the mugs, Spike watched Angel's hard cock and belled balls as they swung and jingled. He accepted the mug from Angel and took a sip, his own cock was beginning to become engorged again and he was almost ready for one more round.

At this time Angel had taken to kneeling next to Spike while he waited. The urge to touch himself and rub his weeping erection was near impossible to ignore. However, Spike must have been reading his mind because he smiled behind the mug and said, "go ahead, poppet. Rub your pretty prick for me. Let me see you rub that thing till it's hard enough to cut glass."

Angel looked up at Spike's voice and began to touch himself for his daddy's enjoyment. Spike watched for a few seconds before shifting his foot over under Angel's balls and started to bounce the balls to listen to the tinkle, "bounce a little, poppet. Come on, up an down, jingle those bells."

As Spike told him to, Angel started to bounce to cause the bells to jingle. Spike smirked, he should have thought of that sooner. Bells around Angel's balls were definitely one of those kinky sexual ideas that was going to be written in his little black book for future reference.

Finally Spike had enough of watching. He shoved Angel over so he was on all fours and spread his cheeks. He grinned seeing the hole winking at him, begging to be filled, "number 8 and number 9 going down right now luv." Spike dove right in without preamble; Angel was already stretched and relaxed enough to take it without further preparation.

Looking over at the long abandoned paper that had Spike's elegant scrawl on it outlining the things he wanted for Christmas, Angel took a moment to see which items it was Spike was talking about. Having Angel on his knees, that was obvious. Number eight was what gave Angel pause, it was another fantasy of his and he was going to realize it tonight.

Spike only worked toward his own climax, he planned something else for Angel all together. So as he sped his thrusts up, being sure to avoid Angel's prostate altogether, he pulled out just as his climax hit him. He aimed his cock toward Angel's ass and stroked himself until the cum that was left in his balls drenched Angel's ass.

Spike sat back for only a moment, to enjoy the art of his cum spattered over Angel's ass, before he turned the other vampire over. Pushing Angel's thighs apart, he leaned over and swallowed Angel down to the root. The vampire was so very close to the edge it took no time to make him cum. Spike lifted up just in time to say the words to finish Angel off, "cum, Angel, like a good little vampire boy!" Spike smirked as the geyser that was Angel's cock shot off and watched as it landed right on the vampire's belly.

Spike leaned over slowly and began to lap at it until he had licked it all off. Angel wasn't sure he'd be able to get it up for hours, so he was prepared to call it when Spike slid up beside him. "I think we're both shagged out now, poppet." Spike put an arm protectively over Angel's chest as they laid there.

"You do know I'm going to have to get this carpet cleaned very soon," Angel said as he settled down, obviously not as concerned about the semen stains as he was trying to sound.

"Yeah, I do not envy who ever has to clean that mess up." Spike smirked as he drew circles on Angel's chest, "probably make the poor bloke jealous."

"And, what if it's a girl that cleans my carpet?" Angel turned his head to look at Spike.

Spike seemed to think about that a moment, "then we'll see if she's interested enough of the stains to ask for a threesome." Angel gave Spike a pinch on the chest and Spike brought his hand up to cover the spot, giving an indignant snort, "whot? I'm just sayin, I had a nice Randy Little Christmas, why stop there?"

"And I believe that's number 11 on your list." Angel mentioned as he took up the long abandoned paper to read it.

Spike leaned over to look at it and smirked, "have myself a Randy little Christmas, perfect." He continued to draw designs on Angel's chest, "of course, your not very little luv." Spike winked and then checked the last item on the list. He then had the idea to look up and grinned, "an, here's our chance to finish off the list."

Angel looked up to where Spike was looking, and it seemed in all their wonderings and sexual positions they had managed to find their way under the mistletoe they had hung near the fireplace. "Let's not break the list of a lifetime," Angel said as he leaned over and kissed Spike soundly on the mouth.

Spike smirked, "right luv, got my ho under the mistletoe, this is a perfect Christmas." He crawled closer to Angel in order to snog a little more.

Angel had to agree, Spike was with him and they were both together. This was a perfect Christmas after all.

* * *

AN: The Christmas songs that were perverted in this story come from the original songs in this order:

Deck the Halls

Jingle Bells

Silent Night

Holy Night

Emanuel O, Come Emanuel

The Christmas Song – "chestnuts roasting on an open fire"

Angels We Have Heard on High

It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

All I Want for Christmas is You

The Little Drummer Boy – "Come, they told me"

Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Have a Holly Jolly Christmas – "Oh, ho the mistletoe"

AN: The first four of these perverted carols, assistance on the rest of the perverted carols, and assistance on the general events of the fic is accredited to MaxWell (), without who none of this naughty fluffy smutty-ness could be possible.


End file.
